Sazón
by One.Guest
Summary: One-Shot GokuxMilk: Es curioso como al pasar de los años empezamos a restar en vez de sumar. A todos nos llega el momento de envejecer y el rasgo más notorio son las líneas en nuestra cara. Es difícil no sentirte avanzada cuando frente a ti tienes a quien en sus células están prohibidos los cambios de la edad/./ One con dedicatoria especial. Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados, no son de mi autoría; todos y cada uno de ellos son de la creación del maestro Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _ **Sazón**_

* * *

 _Viendo pasar el tiempo, es que se preguntó que había sido de el. En qué momento las hojas cayeron o que tan lento su cabello cambio de azabache a plateado._

 _Sus años se esfumaron en un parpadear y su juventud fue bebida directamente a través de los labios de sus hijos. Dos guerreros. Dos semillas._

 _La vida le permitió ver nacer a su primer nieta. Le permitió ver a su primogénito graduado y ser alguien de importancia para el mundo. Le permitió ver crecer a su segundo hijo; el fruto consolidado de un amor perpetuo._

 _La vida había sido buena con ella, por eso ahora que las arrugas surcaban su rostro, no podía sentirse más plena._

* * *

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina, contemplaba en armonía por la ventana. Prestó atención a la vida desarrollándose atraves de ésta; la naturaleza era un ciclo muy parecido al de los humanos. Sólo es cuestión de caer en tierra fértil y en un parpadear ya eres un tronco alto y frondoso.

Quería sentirse así de fuerte pero sus pasos ya no daban a tal punto. Aún así, sonrió radiante y dichosa: Puso de pie y revisó el horno, el pan no tardaría en salir.

Revisó las demás cacerolas en la estufa y percibió el agradable aroma que espedían; cada una soltaba un aroma único entre su clase. Sutileza de especias, textura impecable de consistencias, gruesos adecuados en los complementos. La belleza gastronómica exhibida, era sin dudas un monumento al paladar más exigente. Se sentía feliz de llevar hasta si mesa nuevamente toda esa variantes de sabores. Algo que sin dudas era su mayor don. No podía pedir más. Los años solo habían servido para perfeccionar todo talento culinario. Los años habían hecho de ella lo que es hoy...

Levanto esu cara y guardo silencio borrándo todo rastro de aquella linda sonrisa pintando su rostro.

De repente, todo estába igual que siempre.

Excepto ella.

Ver su reflejo en el vidrio le recordó que, ser un árbol enorme implica de igual manera estar lleno de corteza, de relieves y surcos. Acarició su frente y mejillas notando que su piel ya no era tan tersa y suave., Que aquella firmeza ya no se encontraba en la textura de su piel. Notó como sus mejillas se estiraban levemente y que la piel tenía pequeños rastros de manchas solares.

Dio la espalda.

Todo estaba bien, ¿Por que tuvo que verse en el reflejo? ¿Por que no quedarse con la idea y orgullo de saberse completa tal y como estaba?

No dejaba de ser mujer. Vanidad... El cáncer de todas ellas.

Sentó nuevamente en la silla ahora con su ánimo abajo. Aunque era muy segura de si misma, no podía negar le causaba tristeza no ser aquella joven que sonreía sin marca alguna cerca de sus labios, aquella que no necesitaba maquillaje mientras el rosa natural pintaba sus mejillas de dicha y juventud.

Una lágrima deseaba salir pero su carácter se lo impidió. La cocina estaba muy sucia como para permitirse un momento lastimoso.

Pesadamente volvió a atender sus cacerolas. Tan viejas, tan usadas, tan gastadas...

— Como yo...— susurro. Ante ella sólo habia recipientes viejos que habían alcanzado su tiempo de uso y que cualquiera las cambiaría de inmediato por un reciente modelo. Ollas y más ollas en estado obsoleto que necesitaban un nuevo lugar.

Libero un suspiro pesado mientras en sus manos cargaba a una de esas cazuelas.— Yo te cambiaria.— se dijo. Todo ese asunto de las ollas, era una metáfora bastante dolorosa para ella. ¿Los demás también lo verían así? Ella... ¿Debia ser cambiada?

A punto de soltar un sollozo, alguien apareció en media cocina.

Y ahí estaba él, de pie frente a ella. Su sacrificio. El culpable de que ahora notará con evidente pena que la juventud se derramaba de entre sus manos. Tenia ganas de gritarle que se fuera a bañar y a cambiar esos destrozos de ropa pero no lo hizo, no ahora. El Saiya lucia más joven con el pasar del tiempo. Un espejo que, aunque negara, era la prueba irrefutable del pasar de los años sobre ella y no por el.

— ¡Ah! El entrenamiento fue muy duro esta tarde. Me muero de hambre — lo dicho le hizo soltar la cazuela inmediatamente. Se le había ido el tiempo entre divagaciones. Volteo hacia donde parado; todo sucio y sudado, con la ropa rota y polvosa, se encontraba su esposo.— ¿Pasa algo, Milk?— ante el silencio extraño de parte de su esposa, pregunto con inocencia el guerrero mientras la nombrada le daba la espalda.

— Nada Goku. Ahora te sirvo de comer. — respondió ella ocultando el romper de su voz.

El de cabellera alborotada, asumiendo lo dicho por su esposa, se encogió de hombros y sentó en la silla más cercana cargando una sonrisa enorme y un estómago rugiente.

— Goten está en muy mal estado físico.— prosiguió—, debería llevarlo desde temprano a entrenar y...—

Milk le oía hablar a su espalda, muy lejano de sus propios pensamientos. Hablar con Goku de sus sentimientos no era algo que pudiera hacer sin que le explotara una vena en la frente, aún así, no tenía con quién más tratarlo. Lo había intentando anteriormente con Videl y ella no paraba de elogiarla. Lo había intentado con Bulma y todo había terminado en quien se veía más joven que quien. No tenía con quién expresarlo. Su vista cayó nuevamente en sus cacerolas.

— Y es que hubieras visto cuando Wiss le propuso entrenamiento y Goten lo rechazó diciendo que tenía una cita esa tarde.— el Saiya seguía hablando con su típica emoción sin notar el meditabundo comportar de su esposa.— ¿Que pasa con el? Debería sentirse muy content...¡Ay! ¡Que bien! Ya me moría de hambre. — casi tumbaba la mesa al brincar de evidente gozo y alegría cuando Milk colocó frente a él platos y más platos con diversos preparados.

La morena, aún con un rostro decaído, colocaba los alimentos y demás platos sobre la mesa ante un sonriente marido. — ¡Gracias Milk!.— fue lo último que mencionó el guerrero antes de atascarse de comida.

Milk le vio acongojada, que comiera con tal imoetud era por demás natural en el, sin embargo, hoy era diferente. Hoy no se sentía alegre o feliz de verlo engullir a gran velocidad sus alimentos. Algo que le llenaba de orgullo. Más hoy, no era igual.

Armándose de valor, y sabiendo que sólo con su marido podía hablar del tema que le preocupaba, le llamó cariñosamente.

— Goku...— pronuncio la pelinegra más fue ignorada. Algo dentro de ella no sabia si debía hablar sobre el tema que le aquejaba con su evidente hambriento marido, aún así, era el unico que le podia responder u esclarecer sus dudas e inseguridades. Se daba ánimo a volver a llamarle, pero lo único frente los ojos del guerrero, por ahora, eran la pila de platos vacíos.

— Y dechaso em entenamiento...— intentaba hablar el saiya con la boca llena de comida

Lo que le pareció el colmo a su esposa. — ¡Son Goku!.— grito haciendo uso de toda su valía. De inmediato, el nombrado levanto el rostro de entre los platillos.

— ¿Que pasa Milk?— cuestionó pasándose el bocado. La susodicha puso de pie intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su sentir. Ella sabía por demás que explicar algo a su amado esposo era una tarea ardua en ocasiones.

A no ser que fuera en el campo de batalla, su marido era un ser de gran corazón inocente e ingenuo. No sabía cómo abordar el tema. Se acercó al horno para sacar el pan, fue ahí que su vista cayó nuevamente en sus viejos utensilios de cocina. Podría servirle de analogía.

— ¿Que te parecen las ollas?—.Aprovechando que daba la espalda, pregunto con melancolía.—. Están gastadas, ¿No te parece?.— inquirió curiosa y expectativa.

Decir que le pareció extraño el tema de conversación, era poco, aún así, no le dio más importancia del que debería.

— Supongo. No lo había notado.— respondió el Saiya mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón. Milk, aún dando la espalda, pregunto nuevamente.

— Deberías poner más atención a eso. ¿No crees?.— hubo un silencio, seguido por una risa. La pelinegra imaginaba su gesto. Y no se equivocaba.

— Realmente no.— contestó rascando su nuca despreocupadamente.— Yo no las lavo ni cocinó en ellas. Jaja... ¡Uy!. ¡¿Por que me pegas Milk?!.— aún sostenía el sartén negro entre las manos cuando el guerrero sobaba su cabeza. La tristeza le volvió a abordar mientras sentaba en la silla.

— Ponte serio.— pidió mientras jugaba con sus manos.— Por favor.— suplico.

Notando que la voz de su esposa era una suplica silenciosa cargada de nostalgia, o tristeza, dejo de sobar su nuca y prestó toda la atención posible a la mujer frente a él.

— Milk, no entiendo tus preguntas.—

— Sólo quería saber qué opinas de las cazuelas. Están gastadas, viejas. Ya no sirven como al principio. No lucen igual, ya no son bonitas.— término diciendo bajando la mirada.

— Mmm... No me había puesto a pensar en eso.—

— ¿No?.— pregunto con esperanza. Quizá, si aún no se percataba del daño en las ollas, mucho menos en ella.

— No. Pero ahora que lo mencionas...— meditaba el Saiya, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Milk cuestionó con interés.

— ¿Tu las cambiarías por unas nuevas?.— el silencio se apoderó de la mesa.

Y, aunque le gruñía el estómago con evidente sonido, Goku respondió con seriedad. Entendía que las cacerolas eran un tema relevante para Milk.

— No. ¿Para que?.—

— ¿Como que para que?— la pelinegra se puso de pie farfullando con manos al aire—. Son viejas, inútiles. ¡Podrías buscar algo mejor!... Algo nuevo y jov...— guardo silencio. Ante la mirada confundida de su esposo. ¿Que estuvo a punto de decir? Lo sabía, y no estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse.

Algo estaba mal y Goku no entendia que era, sin embargo, si lo que Milk quería era una opinión respecto a las ollas, se la daría.

— ¿Para que hacerlo?— cuestionó captando la atencion de la pelinegra. Está sentó lentamente en la silla nuevamente intentando guardar esas lágrimas asomando por sus negros ojos—. Estas aún lucen bien. Yo no las veo viejas, ni mucho menos inútiles.

— Pero...

— No por que tengan más años significa que no sirvan para lo que fueron creadas. En tus manos, estas viejas cacerolas hacen maravillas. No importa como se ven por fuera cuando lo importante esta en su interior.— término al momento en que un gruñido avalaba lo recien dicho.

Ambos soltaron la risa

— Oh Goku...— la morena puso de pie y rodeo la mesa. Se pegó al cuerpo de su amado en un abrazo por demás necesario.

— Pero si crees que deberías cambiarlas, podría ausentarme del entrenamiento y acompañarte por más.— ofreció el saiya aún abrazando a su esposa. Tal invitación logro separarla de su cuello y voltear a verlo con sorpresa.

— ¿Harias eso por mi?.— dijo asombrada.

— ¡Por supuesto!— respondió—. Si las cazuelas esta bien, tu también lo estarás.— tal declaración sólo logro que ella volviera a hundir su rostro en el cuello de él.

— ¡Te amo Goku!.— dijo renovada.

Cosa que no evito el guerrero de Doggi naranja echara a perder tal momento.

— ¡Y ni que decir de la comida!.— alegó con triunfo.

Aúnque deseaba gritarle que era un insensible, no lo hizo.

Si su amado esposo, no notaba lo gastado que estaba donde le cocinaban, mucho menos notaría si su esposa se volvía vieja. Y, aunque era una analogía un poco triste, ella no podía sentirse mejor.

Después de todo, su envase podría estar envejeciendo pero su interior, aún conservaba el mismo sazón de siempre.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N.A/./: ¡Hola!**

 _Gracias si han leído hasta aquí. Espero hubiera sido de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber. Perdonen los dedazos o errores ortográficos, los puse a propósito para que dejen un Review. XD_

 _Este pequeño One-Shot es para celebrar dos fechas importantes en mi calendario: 1 y 2 de Octubre. Ambas fechas importantes y a las cuales les dedico tal fic. La edad se lleva por dentro y mientras mantengamos su sazón intacto, seguiremos siendo una delicia para quien nos conoce._


End file.
